Conventionally, higher capacity of a semiconductor memory device has been realized by downscaling the circuit. However, because downscaling technology is reaching a limit, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been proposed to realize even higher capacity. The stacked type semiconductor memory device is manufactured by forming a stacked body by alternately stacking two types of films on a semiconductor substrate, subsequently forming holes in the stacked body by etching, and by forming semiconductor members to be used as channels in the holes. Therefore, to manufacture a stacked type semiconductor memory device having a large capacity, technology is necessary to stably form a hole having a high aspect ratio.